


"This is His Body"

by Hikaru Yuy (SailorVFan10)



Series: Don't Expect Me Not to Fall [4]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2703410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorVFan10/pseuds/Hikaru%20Yuy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duo Maxwell has turned seduction into an art.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"This is His Body"

**Author's Note:**

> For Mission Insane.

  
_This is his body_   
_This is his love_   
_Such selfish prayers, and I can't get enough_

Duo Maxwell had turned seduction into an art form. Here he was sat on the couch, elbow resting on the arm of it, other arm resting on the back of it, watching TV with his boyfriend of two years, Heero. Yes, Heero Yuy, the ex-"perfect soldier", ex-Gundam pilot. Heero was sat with his back against the other couch arm, legs resting on Duo's lap as he fiddled around on his tablet instead of paying attention to the question a holographic projection of Alex Trebek was asking the contestant who had picked the Daily Double. There were no lights on in the living room, so outside of the glow of the flat screen TV and Heero's iPad Mini, the room was pretty dark.

It all started with a touch, just a light one at first on Heero's leg, right above the knee. Something Heero wouldn't notice right away. Slowly Duo traced circles there, every now and then teasing the skin just under the hem of Heero's shorts, keeping with the circles.  
"What US state does the city of Phoenix belong to?" Alex Trebek asked the three contestants as Duo slid his hand further up Heero's leg, fingers lightly touching the outline of the muscles in Heero's lower thigh.  
"Come 'ere," Duo murmured, all the while the second contestant proclaimed, "What is Texas?" as his answer. Heero looked up from his tablet long enough to give Duo a questioning look before Duo just grinned as a reply. Heero moved up along the couch and felt Duo wrap his arm around his back, stifling a moan when Duo's thumb stroked his upper thigh.

"Duo..." Heero's breath quickened a little, his heart palpitating in anticipation for Duo's hand to slip and caress something else. He did not resist when Duo took the iPad away and nosed right under his ear.  
"'Ro," Duo exhaled, his breath hot against Heero's neck. He removed his hand from Heero's thigh and instead lay Heero on his back, arm behind his neck on the seat cushions, other hand palming his cheek, his own body along Heero's side. He pressed his forehead to Heero's before kissing him, sucking on his bottom lip enough to cause it to swell and pulse. Heero wrapped his arm around Duo's neck, gripped the front of his shirt with the other as he leaned up into those kisses, his breath catching in his throat when Duo added just the tiniest hint of tongue in an otherwise innocently sweet kiss.

"I love you," Duo murmured, twining his legs with Heero's as he pulled him closer, side to side now. "I love you so so so much." He kissed Heero again before trailing kisses from the corner of his mouth down to his neck and collarbone. He nipped at the skin there, heard the slightest hint of a moan before licking back up his neck and planting another kiss on his mouth. Heero moaned, twisting the fabric of Duo's shirt in his hand as Duo slipped his tongue inside Heero's mouth, chuckling when Heero exhaled loudly out through his nose and something hard was pressing against his thigh.  
"You like what I do to you," Duo said. "Don't you?"  
Heero nodded.  
"Tell me," Duo whispered. "Tell me you like it."  
Heero opened his mouth, but no words could come out, nothing could form as Duo's hand caressed his thigh again, so close to his cock and yet not close enough.

"What do you want me to do?" Duo shifted, his back to the arm rest now with Heero's back against his chest, cheek against Heero's burning hot one, one hand under his shirt, fingers tracing scars on his torso, the other palming the outline of Heero's cock through his shorts.  
Heero whimpered, hands gripping Duo's wrists as teeth nipped at Heero's ear.  
"Touch me..."  
"I am touching you," Duo said, teasing Heero more as he stroked Heero through his shorts. "Where do you want my hands, 'Ro? Direct me."  
Heero couldn't move anything at first. It took a few moments for him to gather enough willpower to slip the hand on his thigh down the front of his shorts, whimpering when Duo's hand touched his hard, throbbing cock.

"What do you want?"  
"S-Stroke it," Heero said, slurring his words, intoxicated now from the pleasure Duo was making him feel. His eyes glazed over as Duo stroked him, focusing on the head.  
"I love seeing you like this," Duo commented. "I love you and I love you like you are now." He stroked him in short, quick jerks towards the base, mouth against Heero's neck, drinking in Heero's cries, feeling Heero's muscles tense and relax as his hips rocked against his hand.  
"Please..."  
Duo let go of Heero's cock, eliciting a groan of protest from his partner, before pulling Heero's shorts down, revealing his hard, glistening length in the glow of the flat screen.  
"Good Lord," Duo murmured, resting Heero's cock on his palm. "Look at your cock... You love when my mouth's around it, don't you?"

Heero whined loudly, the image of Duo between his legs with his dick down his throat, cobalt eyes staring up at him burning itself into his brain. Duo tilted Heero's head and kissed him hard, tongue toying with Heero's as he continued stroking Heero again, smirking when he felt Heero shudder.  
"D-Duo."  
"Yeah, babe?"  
"I need you," Heero said, moaning rather than saying the word 'need'. "Please..."  
Duo laughed. "Yeah? Where do you need me? Where do you want me to touch?"  
"In me," Heero said. "I-Inside me. Fuck me. Fuck..." Heero pulled away enough to turn around and slip a hand between them, pulling Duo's cock out of his pajama bottoms, stroking him with a hungry look in his eyes.

"In me," Heero repeated, spreading his legs over Duo's lap. Duo's hands caressed Heero's hips and outer thighs before lowering him almost enough so that his cock could touch his entrance.  
"In you where?" Duo asked, dragging things out longer just to torture him. Heero's cheeks were bright pink he was so flushed.  
"Fuck my ass," Heero said. "Fuck my ass with that cock of yours."  
Duo slammed Heero down on his cock, sitting Heero down on his lap completely; Heero cried out, legs trembling as Duo slid down on the couch. It was a huge possibility they would end up on the floor.  
"Yes!" Heero shouted as he rode Duo hard, letting Duo set the pace. "Yes yes yes fuck me. Fuck me just like that—yes yes yes!" He spread his legs wider, fingers gripping Duo's shirt as his eyes stared past him and off into nothing.

"Let me do something," Duo said through grit teeth as his hips stilled. He knelt down next to the couch and patted to the carpeted flooring in front of him. Heero gracelessly tumbled from the couch to the floor, ass in the air.  
"Perfect," Duo said, pulling Heero into place by the racerback cut of his tank top. He pulled Heero's shorts down to his knees before sliding his cock inside him with ease, moaning as inch after inch entered him, grinning as he watched, during all of this, Heero's fingers dig into the carpet.  
"Who's my slut?" Duo asked, punctuating the word 'slut' with a hard thrust.  
Heero moaned.  
"I'm sorry, what was that?"  
Heero cried out again.  
"Oh, I get it... I'm hitting your sweet spot, ain't I?" He caressed along Heero's spine. "I've got you so hot and bothered that you're just ready to come, aren't you?" He leaned over Heero's back, trailing kisses up and down Heero's spine as he rolled his hips. "I wanna see you come."

Duo pulled out and flipped Heero onto his back, spreading his legs again and hoisting one on his shoulder before entering him again, his eyes fluttering shut from the sensation as Heero lifted his hips to meet each thrust, fingers digging into the carpet again as he screamed obscenities, his body Duo's for the taking as he wrapped his other leg around Duo's waist.  
"Fuck me!" Heero shouted. "Fuck me!" He emphasised each word with a buck of his hips. "Duo!"  
"That's right, baby," Duo said, caressing the leg over his shoulder before leaning over Heero, changing the angle of penetration. "Let me see you come.... Let go for me."  
"Oh god Duo Duo fuck me fuck me fuck—" Heero gasped as he writhed on top of the carpet, tears of pleasure forming at the corners of his eyes. "Duo DuoDuoDuoDuo!" Heero's eyes widened as he clung to Duo, hips slamming into Duo's as wave after wave of pleasure crashed over him, culminating in sticky hot fluid spurting onto their stomachs and chests. His muscles clenched around Duo so deliciously tight that Duo couldn't hold on for much longer either, and with a final grunt he too came at the apex of his pleasure, filling Heero enough that it started dripping down his thighs. Duo collapsed on top of Heero, both of them panting and sweaty. Duo didn't take that moment to rest much, however—he propped himself up on his elbow and removed Heero's sweat soaked hair from his forehead. He smiled before kissing him softly, his thumb caressing Heero's face.

"Love you," Duo said, wrapping Heero in a warm embrace, chin resting on his head after he pulled out.  
"I love you too," Heero murmured against Duo's chest, eyes clouding now with exhaustion. "Don't let me fall asleep on the floor," he added.  
"As you wish," Duo answered, before kissing Heero's forehead. They lay there for a few minutes, allowing each other to calm down before Duo made themselves both look presentable. He grabbed for the TV remote, turned the TV off and thus plungedthe room into darkness before sliding the remote over to where the armchair resided. He rose to his feet slowly to avoid getting dizzy or triggering vertigo before gathering Heero into his arms, holding him close in the cool night air. Carefully, Duo made his way down the hall and to the bedroom they shared and gently placed Heero down on the bed, moving the covers aside long enough to move his legs under them before covering him with the duvet. Duo then crawled over his now slumbering boyfriend, burrowed himself under the duvet, and cuddled up with Heero, burying his face in Heero's shoulder before finally drifting off to sleep himself.


End file.
